The White Witch's Daughter
by AccioDramurKopa
Summary: Tanwen is devastated and angry. The "Kings" and "Queens" killed her mother. The one who taught her magic. She will destroy Narnia. Manipulation is her favorite game. Except maybe for Peter. Perhaps she'll have some fun first. She's powerful enough, to make him. (I'm not the best at summaries.) Warning to under 13; rough at times.
1. Lucy

**The White Witch's Daughter**

Peter stared out over the edge, toward the clear, Northern Sky, as his king-right. "Please, let them live," he prayed. Then he let himself fall, over the edge.

**3 Years Earlier . . .**

**Lucy's POV**

Edmund laughed.

"Lucy, you need to put some effort into it, or you'll just end up being hurt." Lucy didn't remember cricket being so hard. Not that she'd ever played before she lived at . . . where had she lived before Cair Paravel? She lived with . . . the Professor. Before that . . . before the war . . . she lived with, Mum, whose name was. . . Helena? Helga? No, _that _wasn't it. Hmm. She'd think of it later.

"Lu?! You wanted cricket lessons for your fourteenth, so, pay attention!" Peter chided her.

"Ed was very nice when he offered to teach you Lucy," chimed in Susan. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"My fourteenth was almost a year ago, why am I starting now?" She asked. It was true; her birthday was coming again, only three months left. Lucy had only had five lessons with Ed, she thought, '_because he spends so much time chasing "romantic pursuits" that he never has time for anyone else! At least still talks to me.' _Peter was ruling Narnia, still settling the great White War, as everyone was calling it. Susan had been exploring with Aslan, trying to find any of the Witch's followers who had been left behind. Lucy wanted to go with her, but unanimously, they had said no, the whole group, even the beavers. Mrs. Beaver had been enjoying showing Lucy how to make Hazelnut and Fish soup, something Lucy wasn't the fondest of but was too kind to point out.

"Lucy, let's stop for today," Edmund sighed. "You're not in the mood, and I _know I'm_ not in the mood, so let's just carry on with business as normal." Lucy knew what that meant.

"If you want to spend time with _Charlotte, _you can just _say so_," she sniped. Charlotte was Edmund's newest girlfriend. Her great-grandmother had been a Siren, and Lucy suspected that's where she got her beauty from. Ed's cheeks and ears seemed dusted with pink. His mouth open and closed like a fish out of water.

Lucy grinned in triumph, and flaunted away, suddenly loving her choice to wear a dress. It made her spinning seemed much more dignified. Besides, it was amber and jade, which highlighted the red-blonde streaks in her hair, and complimented her eyes. Andrianna had made it for her.

Andrianna was the "Advisor to the Kings and Queens of Narnia", and the Pevensies doted on her. She was so kind. Not to mention she was 21, the same age as Peter, and Susan and Lucy had been teasing him, as he blushed when she complimented him. Lucy jumped up the steps to get to her room, and she jumped right into Charlotte.

"Ahh!" Charlotte yelped. Lucy was impressed she still looked pretty lying on the floor with her black hair strewn all over her face.

"Sorry Charlotte!" Lucy apologized. "I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going." Charlotte stood and brushed off her dress. Its turquoise patterning made her blue eyes positively shimmer.

"Its fine Lucy, I was just going to find Edmund. Have you seen him?" Lucy nodded, her expression sullen. "Uh oh," Charlotte comforted. "Bad day today he's having?" Lucy sighed.

"Not really. At least I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he wants to be with you." Charlotte blushed. "He's in the courtyard, at least he was," she called, for Charlotte had already run down the stairs. Lucy continued up to the hall. At the end were a grand stained glass window, and a set of stairs.

The stairs lead to Lucy's room. It faced the Southern Sun, as Lucy's Queen-right. She had always thought the castle lay out was very awe-inspiring, and it lived up to it, it had always inspired Lucy. She'd lived there for the past 6 years, and she still hadn't stopped finding secret doors, passage-ways, everything. Once she'd found an empty set of stables.

_Stables!_ She thought. That would be a great thing to grab from her room, a change of clothes and riding boots. Her horses (she had three just for her) needed a ride anyway.

"Well, I'm glad that's decided then," she giggled.

She saw several friends, like Andrianna, Mr. Beaver, and (by the loosest definition of the word friend) their cook's son, Dani. He was quite friendly, and he and Mr. Tumnus got along famously, owing to the fact they were both fauns with cloven hooves. _Is there any other sort of faun?_ Lucy thought.

When she finally reached the stables, she alerted the stableman, who was a brother of Oreius', that she was going riding, and or him to alert the castle should Peter or Susan need her. But if Edmund did, just let him search.

Lucy grabbed the bridal and saddle that lay next to Midnight Rain's stall. Midnight Rain had a beautiful black coat with dapple grey mane and tail. She decided to put the saddle on first, and so she set it down on the wood, and pulled the dapple green pad down from the shelf. After she had successfully placed it on Midnight Rain's withers, she put the Western saddle over it, contemplating whether or not she'd need the lollipop pad with this. Deciding on the not, she tightened the straps.

"Um, Lucy dear, a bridal isn't to be of any use with Midnight," called Elizabeth, a few stalls down. Elizabeth was a pretty bay, and she and Phillip, Edmund's had been sired by the same. "Midnight goes by command. If she has some stick shoved in her mouth though, she's not very helpful. "

"Thank you!" Lucy called. "I feel silly now." She knew that, but had forgotten. As she led Midnight over to the door, (she was tall enough to mount without a mounting block) Oreius' brother Ackolon opened it and warned her that the Witch's Wolves, once led by Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, were still unaccounted for. Lucy shouldered the information mounted. Then she shouted the command, and Midnight Rain leaped off into the woods.

**Far off . . .**

Tanwen Kiandra, daughter of the White Witch, observed the building of her new Ice Castle. _They killed my mother. I will make them pay. _Orion, second in command of the Secret Police, came up to her.

"One of them, the littlest queen, the one of the Southern Sun, she is alone. Riding in the Carpathian woods, at the base of the mountains."

"Thank you Orion." Tanwen said in her cold voice. The one that made you cower in fear.

She held up a carving of Lucy, done by one of her servants, the one who currently was putting the final touches on her front door. She looked over at Orion, his proud wolf face, and the rest of his pack, the number of which had quadrupled in the last six years.

Tanwen tossed the little doll in the air. "Fetch."

Okay, so this isn't done yet, obviously, cliff-hangie! Hello? But it's a work in progress. I'll try to upload a new chapter by at least the end of the week, and keep like that. There isn't a whole lot of romance yet, and the adventure is going to keep strong, (duh, Lucy might get eaten!) *screaming* but it'll be much better in further chapters.

If you were wondering- Tanwen means White Fire, and Kiandra means magical.

I'll keep posting this story, even if there are no reviews, but they'd be appreciated.

Thank you.


	2. Author's Note Please Read!

Okay, so little author's not thing, and if you hate it when people do this, sorry.

I will be uploading my second chapter as soon as I can, my computer shut down without saving, and all my work was lost. *sobbing*

Though, I want to thank those of you who followed, and my Twitter Follower MaryPotterhead for a Narnia idea. Thank you!

New Narnia stories will be here very soon though, I'm always writing. I might write it all tonight, so . . . maybe it'll be uploaded sooner than I think.

Looking forward from hearing from you!

From the Halls of Cair Paravel,

Danielle Grey

P.S. Please don't forget to review, remember, reviews are always encouraging.

(The last review I got, I wrote another 500 words on the next chapter of our story in ten minutes!)

P.S.S. Thank you again! Ta-ta!


	3. Wolves, a Race, and the Queen

**Lucy POV**

Lucy loved this feeling. The wind in her hair, the chill on her face, the feeling of freedom. Midnight Rain, one of the dumb creatures, a horse that didn't talk, started to slow. Lucy was bemused. Midnight Rain responded to commands, no command had been given. Then Lucy heard it. The wolves.

The howl was loud, and close. Lucy wasn't willing to take the chance it was one of the three other wolf packs. Susan had recently discovered a possible lead on followers of the witch. It was located to the far north, in the mountains around the witch's old fortress.

Orieus, for he was still by Aslan's side, and as a favor to Peter had taken Susan under his wing when they were on a hunt, had named the tracks she found as Wolf. They found what appeared to be remainder of a fire, some piece of cloth suitable for wrapping swords, and, what looked to be, a body. It had about the same appearance of Dwarf, Jadis' henchman. He had died long before, or at least they thought he had. Maybe it was another. They had also identified some of the bunches of other tracks to be followers of the witch.

So it was understandable Lucy was cautious, afraid, and willing to leave.

"Go HOME," she cried to Midnight. Then, once she heard another howl, closer even still, though a few miles off. . . "Run!"

She raced through the woods, feeling less happy than before. She'd been having such a good time, and it'd been a while since she'd been away from her irritating family. At least of recent. She always had the juice of the Fire Flower, if worst came to worst, but it wouldn't save her if they decided to capture her, then torture her, than kill her. (1)

Midnight Rain jumped over a fallen tree, almost as tall as Lucy was. Lucy could see the tallest spire of Cair Paravel. _Why did I have to go so far from the castle? _The closer she got, the more tired Midnight became at the constant galloping. After Midnight Rain sprinted through a small stream, Lucy was wet. _Oh, I wish I had Susan's horn._

_I smell the girl. I smell her fear. Horse. Wet horse. Sweat. Blood._

_I hear the girl. Her breath ragged. Afraid. Horse. Panting. Noises of fear. Pounding of paws. They call them hooves._

_If I get closer I will see the girl. Now I see her red coat. And the black coat of her horse. Once I get close enough, I will see her fear._

_I want to touch her. Feel my claws pierce her skin. I want to taste the blood of her horse. I have been ordered to kill her. Her skin will taste good._

_Number. If we could run faster, we could surround. Strategy is my specialty. I am wise. My new Queen has need of number. That's why I am leading the dumb. Dead-Queen-Jadis-White-Witch-Queen-Of-Narnia needed number too. Few of my number are wise. But they follow command._

_I tell my pack. Those three, Fight-The-Wind-Claws-Sharp, Sire-Of-Many-Howl-Loud, and Aloysius are to speed up. The rest of us are going to slow. If you are dumb, your name is not a name. We will win._

Lucy grabbed the cut on her arm. It hurt. Badly. Blood pooled in her hand. Lucy was unwilling to rip her riding coat, but the dark stain on the red fabric was growing as it dripped out of her hand. She pulled off the sleeve and used it to tie up that arm. Midnight Rain was panting heavily, and Cair Paravel was still a mile and a half away. Lucy's heart sank.

Half a mile from the castle, still before anyone could hear her, was a river. It wasn't deep, only about three feet, but it was wide, and after a mile, Midnight would be tired, she had already slowed, to a little more than a canter. Running through water, was excruciatingly slow.

Lucy wondered whether to stay and fight or run. _Both. That's it! L_ucy realized, and hoped to the Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea that her plan would work. If she could get the wolves close enough, perhaps to that river, their howling would send the sentries into a frenzy.

Susan told everyone that the wolves were back, they would automatically suspect. Besides, Lucy thought her screams could be heard from there anyway. Maybe. No. But hoping was believing. No.

"Lucy, snap out of it," she told herself. You need to focus on your battle plan. Lucy was glad she'd convinced herself. She remembered the hidden pocket in her boot Andrianna had put in. Inside was a tiny dagger, just right for concealing, and stabbing a wolf in the neck. Lucy hated to think gory, but this time she had no choice.

She was jolted out of her thoughts and Midnight landed hard on the ground after jumping. There had been a slight cliff, perhaps seven feet. Lucy could hear the barking was fainter, but she was still suspicious.

"Stop," she told Midnight Rain, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Lucy climbed the small tree next to the drop, and used her knife to cut a deep cut in the base of a tree on the edge. It might just be her savior.

She pushed, and pushed and the tree wobbled. Then she cut while she pushed. Her knife was almost destroyed when the tree gave way. Lucy ran back to Midnight. The barks were very loud now.

As she ran again, she thought she heard what she had intended, and smiled. The tree she cut was thick, but small. Perhaps two feet thick. Lucy was appreciative of the time training had her working on. It really had helped. Now the wolves would have a higher drop, eight or nine feet. They might not be expecting it, and some might fall back, or get injured.

It was worth the 'might'.

After she turned a corner, she heard several yelps of pain. She grinned. A mile to the castle.

_She is clever. I see the cleanly cut marks on the tree. My wolves hurt. I growl at them and nip their tales to move them. They are in pain. We will all suffer if we do not kill her._

_My queen will not be happy. Pain. Much pain, we will feel._

_Aloysius, Fight-The-Wind-Claws-Sharp, and Sire-Of-Many-Howl-Loud are nowhere to be smelled._

_They have succeeded their task. They have, or they will pay._

_The young queen is fighting back. Using us. Her horse is faster now. She must have rested. How?_

_I remember my queen's words. Fetch. I will fetch for my queen._

_Though I will regret it. My opponent is fierce. Her fear is gone. Replaced by hope._

Midnight Rain's rest has a large impact. Perhaps Lucy's luck has changed, and the plan is not needed.

Thank Aslan.

**Three Hours Later . . .**

Lucy finished telling her tale to her brothers and sister, who were not only proud at her plan, but at how they had, once they heard, raced to Lucy's rescue.

They had killed three wolves, then the rest had arrived, and Peter and Edmund took care of five more. Susan had held Lucy, while the rest retreated. It seemed only stupid animals had been killed.

"Sounds like an excellent adventure Lucy," called Andrianna, who had slipped into the room. She walked over, and gave Lucy a hug. "I am pleased you weren't injured. " She glanced at Lucy's arm, which had been stitched. "Well, by wolves anyway."

Lucy grinned. "Thanks." Then she had an idea. "But it was mostly Peter's doing. He did kill most of them, and he was the one who took me to the infirmary." Andrianna looked at Peter, who was already blushing madly.

"Well, I see our great king is also a great brother," she whispered. Then, while leaving the room, she trailed her fingers along Peter's back. He shivered.

"I'm going to kill you, Lucy, and you better RUN before I get there."

Lucy squealed in excitement and fear. Susan laughed.

"Looks like Ed 's not going to be the only one with a girlfriend much longer."

Ed laughed, and the three of them sat there enjoying Peter's embarrassed state.

**Far off . . . **

Tanwen growled in anger, making the wolves she had left cower.

"You let her escape?" She used her cold voice again, and Orion decided to answer her question.

Big mistake.

"She was cleverer than we had anticipated. We didn't think she would have back up., and once she got close enough to the castle, the Kings came to her side, and attacked her. We lost five wolves. " _It won't happen again. _

"Then perhaps as punishment, you should lose one more. Mervick, a friend of Orion's yepled, loud and sharp. He started to be consumed into nothingness. It looked painful, and Orion cried out for his friend. After a minute she was gone.

Tanwen walked toward the impending palace. Perhaps the Kings needed to be taken care of first. She scooped up a ball of ice in her palm, and breathed on it. Suddenly, standing before her was a woman, young and beautiful. _Not unlike myself, she thought. _Unfortunately she was right.

The woman blinked, and spoke in Tanwen's pure voice, the one that made you want to do everything she asked.

"What is your name and why have you sent for my daughter, Jadis, Queen of Narnia?" asked the ghost of Tanwen's grandmother, Kiandra.

_Okay, so another cliffy. To keep you hooked, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so a start of romance, and more adventure._

_The best parts are yet to come, and I'll soon be uploading a short chapter of what happened between those three hours I you'd like. _

_Thanks to twitter follower MaryPotterhead, cause she helped with inspiration for this story. For the next chapter, I'll make sure to save regularly, _

_if you read the author's note. _

_(1) Did you get my very vauge Star Trek; Into Darkness reference? According to this, Tanwen's a Klingon, which is very weird for me, since I _

_invented her. _

_Okay, stay tuned, and again, thanks! _

_-DreamStare_

_Please review! _


End file.
